Maybe, He'll Get Her This Time
by BlondeAussieGirl
Summary: They'd been inseperable as babies. Mama Puckerman had the cold, hard proof. But high school had slowly made them drift apart. But Puck had always kept an eye on "his" girl without knowing himself. PUCKLEBERRY.  Puck & Rachel POV.
1. Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its associates.

AN: I am an obsessive Puckleberry author/reader. First FanFic, reviews please! Puck+Rachel POV

K, x

He watched her tight little ass sway slightly from side to side. Fuck, he already needed a cold shower. Her slight geekiness had some sort of weird sex appeal. And the Puckerman wasn't a 'geeky girl' sort of guy. He did Cheerios and hotties left, right and centre.

He realised he was following her. A flashback rolled through his mind.

Noah liked the swing. He remembered when his dad use to push him, just vaguely. He wouldn't do it often as he wasn't sober enough to do it in the first place. He spotted a little girl sitting on the gutter at the edge of the park, looking at him funny. She had big, doe eyes. Her thick lashes were slightly wet. Her slightly wavy, illustrious, brownish black hair was waist-length. Then she burst into tears. He stopped swinging back and forth. She reminded him of that time Mama hadn't stopped crying for days on end. Right after Papa disappeared.

He sat down on the gutter next to her,

"Why you crying? You too pretty to cry", he said with more courage than little 4 year old Noah Puckerman normally didn't have. With a surge of bravado he grabbed her hand,

"I like your hands. They're nice", little Rachel said, smiling meekly from underneath her hair.

Puck reeled back into the present as he was startled by an indignant sort of growl/squeal thing. His head snapped up. Berry was sprawled out on the floor, ice-cold corn syrup turning her beautiful hair even glossier. The cherry-flavoured slushy stained her light-blue cardigan, making the white button-up shirt underneath see-through. Concentrate for fuck's sake, Puckerman!

He tried to look casual as his anger built up. Wait, hold up. Why was he angry? It was Rachel fucking Berry, for Chrissakes. The girl who didn't come up for air when she spoke and had spent 12 hours in the lockup at Lima Police Station for protesting outside the mall on behalf of PETA, after she discovered how they made the soy-bean salad at the only vegetarian fast food outlet at the mall using child-labour or something like that. He didn't really pay attention when she started monologing. He just studied her cute little furrowed brow instead as she spoke.

"Hey Berry. You okay? That slushy-ing was kinda harsh. Even for you", he was shocked to see a fairly large cut on her cheek, bleeding profusely,

"What the fuck? Who the fuck did that? What the hell happened?", he was equally angry and worried. Berry hadn't even said a word yet. Scarily unusual.


	2. That Star of David

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, etc. etc.

AN: Felt like I'd left Chapter 1: Flashbacks too soon. Sorry.

Kee, x

He'd managed to help her get to the relatively safe Glee room to help her clean up.

"I would appreciate this favour enormously, Noah, if you bestowed the honour of behaving like a gentleman and giving me some privacy while I changed", she said, seriously.

Puck did all he could not to fall down laughing. In another time and place he would have tried to perve Berry as best as his bad-assness would allow. But he had respect for Berry. Sort of. Shit. Did he just say respect? What the fuck? His entire high school life had been about sexual conquests and degrading teenage girls. Respect? Berry was messing with his head, bad.

Out of nowhere appeared carbon copies of Berry's previous clothes. The same cardigan, shirt, short skirt. He pretended to rifle through the storage room adjoining.

"How's that cut? You still haven't told me what the fuck happened?", he said.

"It was nothing. Simply the result of poor judgement in a humiliating altercation with a pathetic excuse for a homo sapien", he needed to bring her back to earth before he completely lost her to the sophisticated world of complex English.

"You looked like a Halloween whore get-up with that much blood comin' out of you".

"They simply tried to retrieve my Star of David, albeit with brute force, resulting in one of its beautiful, pure silver points caressing my cheek and wounding me". At this point she broke down. After days as a little kid when his "dad" had ditched him and his mom trying to comfort her he had become an expert with chicks and all their weepy, hormonal shit.

"Hey, hey, we'll get it back. Come on Berry, you've got more balls than most football players I know". She looked up to Puck who was bent over her, trying to give a somewhat awkward hug, with outrage.

"I have absolutely no male genitalia, Noah Puckerman. Though you, I presume, may have an ample amount of it, I however, a self-respecting feminist, do not".

And with that she huffed out of the room. Puck stared after her in slight shock and bemusement. Did she just say I had a big dick? And then he burst into laughter and abruptly corrected himself. Berry was fucking him up. Bursting into laughter while in the middle of him being his normal, melancholy, brooding bad-assness was just not cool. Especially in the middle of the choir/Glee room. It just wasn't done. And then he thought back over (slowly) what she'd just said. He knew Rachel had had that Star since they were little. He knew cos' he'd given it to her as a 5th birthday present. His mother may have (make that, definitely) coerced him into choosing it. 5 year old Puck had thought a Tonka Truck was perfectly fine for perfectionist little Rachel Berry but even from a young age Mama Puckerman had been grooming them for the perfect Jewish wedding. His fist clenched with anger. He wondered what fucking douche would be walking around with a black eye as soon as he laid eyes on them. The bell rang.

He walked into the changerooms for practice. He undressed, chucking all his shit on, his helmet tucked firmly under his arm. He rounded the corner, only to hear loud guffaws of laughter.

"Look at me, I'm fucking Rachel Berry, Jew and OCD extraordinaire. Watch out, unless I break out into random song and dance", they were pretty fucking lame jokes, but all the same, Puck could pick the team blockhead's voice a mile off. Jason Sterger just didn't know when to back off.

"Your comedian routine just gets better and better, Sterger. They might even get you a scholarship to Harvard".

Okay, Puck's jokes weren't that much better but when he was pissed (and he was fuckin' pissed) his brain slowed down and he generally just let his fists do the talking. But he couldn't just blindside the guy out of the blue.

"Gimme the fucking Star, Sterger. Unless you don't want any children?", he said, pouring on the sarcasm.

"Oh I bet you can carry a showtune now that you've gone all puppy love over Manhands".

The dickhead handed the necklace back over all the same but there was still a great deal of vitriol in his words. It took all of Puck's self-control (and lets face it, there's not a lot of it) to not absolutely smash the fuckwit to pieces right there and then. But he knew Rachel wouldn't speak to him for a very long time despite (in his eyes) his act of chivalry.


End file.
